Three Afterthoughts
by LfightLight
Summary: (Takes place after Trouble in Tokyo) En route back to Jump City, Robin makes a decision, a controversial decision, that none of the other Titans like much. The Teen Titans are going back to school. .. Or, they will after they find out why two girls were hiding their unconscious sister in the Tower while they were in Japan. Pairings: RobStar, BBTerra, BBRae, Cyborg/Sarah, boyxboy


Three Afterthoughts

Summary-(Takes place after Trouble in Tokyo) En route back to Jump City, Robin makes a decision, a controversial decision, that none of the other Titans like very much.  
_The Teen Titans are going back to school._

Or, they will after they find out why two girls were hiding their unconscious sister in the Tower while they were in Japan.

Pairings: RobStar, BBTerra, BBRae, Cyborg and Sarah, BoyxBoy various, OCxcanon various

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, unfortunately But Diana, Helen and Percy are all mine!

Hi guys! This is my first Teen Titans story, please R&R! (Rated T to be safe)

~LfightLight

~~~~~~ TT ~~~~~~ TT ~~~~~~ TT ~~~~~~

Prologue

There wasn't much time; I could tell that we were losing her. The brown eyes of my sister that were once full of life and joy were getting dimmer by the second. We were almost there. I took them to the only place I could think of that would have the medical technology to help – Titans Tower.

The bloody gash on her head made my sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe they would do this to her! They'd taken care of us all our lives and then almost killed my sister! I know they're villains – but _really? _

And the worst part is, we didn't even know that they'd injured her so badly until she was almost dead. I remember that night it happened so well.

_A two weeks ago, 'Uncle B' as we were commanded to call him, called the four of us to the planning room. We immediately knew something was going on. In the twelve years they'd taken care of us, we'd never once been allowed in the planning room. The first impression of inside the room was pretty dull. It was huge but there were no windows or even a gamestation. It also stank of Mallah. At the left side of the room, Mallah, Gramps, Uncle B and Aunt Rouge were gathered around a platform.  
"Come here, children." A familiar, robotic voice beckoned. As we got closer, we could see that on top of the platform was a small, yellow, circular item with a large 'T' was wired to Uncle B._

"_Children, we have ensured that our latest plan will be successful. We have obtained a 'Teen Titans communicator'." Aunt Rouge began, in her usual-_

"Isn't that the place?" Percy demanded, interrupting my thoughts. The huge T shaped building was looming over us. It was on an island in the middle of the river.  
"Yup. That's it. According to some of the newspapers I've seen on the way here, the Titans aren't home." I told her. Our dog, Gutsy, rubbed his head against my leg and whimpered softly. I could tell his back was hurting from carrying Helen. I picked her up (I struggled - she was a lot bigger than me) and withdrew my power from Gutsy, and put it on the fish in the river. Under my influence, they carried a few sunken items up to the water's surface we could cross the river. We could see the Tower more clearly now, the holes from the last attack in America had not been fixed yet. I put my power on a few birds I saw passing by, and they flew down to help us. They grabbed on to us with their claws and flew up so that we could get through the holes. Inside was a mess, the power was out and all the furniture was in pieces. A little silk worm was rolling in the debris happily. I after communicating with it, I learned where the medical room was.

After Percy and I dragged Helen to there, her eyes finally closed. I worried at first, but Percy told me at she was merely unconscious, her powers could sense it. I was little comforted but a wave of exhaustion fell over me and I collapsed on the floor and Percy followed me not long afterwards.

My name is Diana and this isn't my story.

It's Helen's.

~~~~~~ TT ~~~~~~ TT ~~~~~~ TT ~~~~~~

What did you guys think? Please review for me!  
(More about the sisters will be explained later!)  
~LfightLight


End file.
